Sea Stories
Sea Stories is a SpongeBob SquarePants DVD that was released on November 5, 2002. It contains three episodes from season 1, five episodes from season 2, and two episodes from season 3. Episodes Featured *Shanghaied *Gary Takes a Bath *Hooky *Life of Crime *Pickles *No Free Rides (DVD) *Sailor Month (DVD) *No Weenies Allowed (DVD) *Jellyfish Jam (DVD) *The Algae's Always Greener (DVD) VHS Contents *Now Available On Videocassette And DVD *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. Holiday VHS & DVD Trailer *SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer *Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen (90th Anniversary, 2002) *Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo *Nickelodeon Maze *Shanghaied *Gary Takes a Bath *Hooky *Life of Crime *Pickles *End Credits (Shanghaied, Gary Takes a Bath, Hooky, Life of Crime & Pickles) *United Plankton Pictures, Inc. Logo *Nickelodeon Haypile Logo *Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo DVD Contents *Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo *Nickelodeon Fish Logo *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. Holiday VHS & DVD Trailer *SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer *Warning Screen *DVD Menu *Shanghaied *Gary Takes a Bath *Hooky *Life of Crime *Pickles *No Free Rides *Sailor Month *No Weenies Allowed *Jellyfish Jam *The Algae's Always Greener *End Credits *United Plankton Pictures, Inc. *Nickelodeon Haypile Logo *DVD Menu Special features Shanghaied *"Shanghaied: Patrick's ending" *"Shanghaied: Squidward's ending" Music Videos *''SpongeBob Dancin' Pants'' Sneak Peeks *''Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' Previews Reception *Jason Bovberg of DVD Talk was favorable on the episodes featured, and also praised the extras, while not "nearly as cool as those of the first SpongeBob collection, Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies." "This disc is definitely worth your time and money. There were moments when I was gasping for breath, I was laughing so hard. *Rich Rosell of Digitally Obsessed praised the episodes featured, and the "quite funny" extras. "Spongebob Squarepants is a solidly written cartoon, designed to appeal to kids and adults without pandering too much to either group. Even at its worst, the show is still is far funnier than any of its contemporaries, and rarely fails to elicit at least a couple of laugh-out-loud moments. Trivia *The episode "Gary Takes a Bath" was released on this DVD 8 months before premiering on TV in the United States. *"Shanghaied" comes with all three endings and is listed in the special features section of the DVD. *On the spine, it does not show the SpongeBob SquarePants logo, unlike other SpongeBob DVDs. *This DVD was also released on VHS on the same day. *"Shanghaied" is the first episode on the VHS tape version. *The "SpongeBob Dancin' Pants" music video can also be found on Disc 3 of The Complete 1st Season as a special feature. *The DVD was released on Paramount's 90th anniversary year in 2002. *This DVD was released one year after SuperSponge was released in the United States. *The DVD is rated PG in Canada. *The back cover of this DVD contains pictures from these episodes: **"Gary Takes a Bath" **"Hooky" **"Jellyfish Jam" **"Shanghaied" *Robert Yarborough is responsible for the packaging of this DVD, Undersea Antics Volume 1, and Nickelodeon Super Toons. *Unlike this version, "No Free Rides," "Sailor Mouth," "No Weenies Allowed," "Jellyfish Jam," and "The Algae's Always Greener" are the only episodes to not be released on VHS. Errors *In the episode description of "No Weenies Allowed," it calls The Salty Spitoon, the "Salty Saloon". Gallery Sea Stories (DVD).png|DVD cover Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:SpongeBob Videos Category:Home Videos Category:2002 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Merchandise Category:Video Titles P-T